Give Love a Chance
by NikiD1233
Summary: Aphrodite can have any guy she wants, except Percy. But is that really true? Percy is still healing after Annabeth broke his heart, and is now a god. Does he like Aphrodite? And does he give love a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Aphrodite's POV:

I can have any guy I want. Any guy except him. And I want, no, need him. I love him. I would stay loyal to him. I said I would make his love life interesting, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I couldn't break his heart intentionally, I couldn't make him love somebody, eveslid that somebody was me. I looked at him longingly. He had sorrow but determination in his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson! You have defeated Kronos, Atlas, and Oceanus single handedly. How?" Zeus stated.

Percy looked up.

"I had to let off some steam for...reasons I would not like discuss. They happened to have crossed paths with me at the wrong time. Except for Atlas, I found out he got out from under the sky, so I went an made sure he was under it again. It did help me cool down." Percy said with a small smile and a shrug

.I looked Percy up and down for any injuries or changes. None. He was a little bit more muscled, but it wasn't gross like Ares, it was perfect. His tan was also the slightest hint deeper, and his hair looked like an even. There was also the hint of sorrow in his eyes, for he found Annabeth cheating on him with an Apollo camper, which is why he left.

"Very well. Perseus Jackson, for the deeds you have done, we offer you for the third time godhood. Do you accept?" Zeus questioned.

Percy looked each of us in the eye, then turned back to Zeus.

"I would be honored Lord Zeus, but I do not feel deserving." he stated.

Some of us, myself included, gasped. Percy not worthy? Zeus looked utterly shocked, while Poseidon was chuckling. Zeus soon erupted with booming laughter.

"Percy! You are the greatest hero to ever live, you are the most deserving of all heroes!" Zeus said, chuckling slightly now.

Percy smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. I would be honored." Percy said.

We all stood up and murmured the incantation.

"Θα σας δώσει δύναμη και αφήστε τη ροή ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας."

Percy started to glow gold, and then a burst of sea-green light exploded from him. Percy was now even hotter, and was fifteen feet tall.

"Perseus Jackson, you are the gods of waves and tides, river and lakes, heroes and time, swordsmanship and storms, courage and bravery. Your sacred animal is the Pegasus. Your symbol is your pegasus Blackjack and Riptide. Your domain is Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, and you share the seas with your father. All Hail Perseus Jackson, the Fifteenth Olympian!" Zeus thundered.

Percy smiled.

"Thank you." he said to us all.

We all nodded and smiled.

"Now, who would like to train young Perseus?"

From the goddesses, Athena, Artemis (strangely), and myself. From the gods there was Ares, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes raised their hands.

"Percy, who would you like to train you from all that have offered?"

"Definitely not Ares." he said immediately.

We all laughed, and Ares muttered something.

"Um, this is going to look stupid, but it works and makes it fair." Percy said.

Then Percy closed his eyes and spun around. All of us gods chuckled. Finally, Percy stopped, and his finger was pointed at...me.

"Aphrodite, you will train Perseus. Percy, you will replace Dionysus as Camp Director immediately-"

"YES!" Dipnysus yelled.

"And will double with Lupa. It will be kept secret until you go to camp. Your temple/palace will also be built immediately, and will be done in approximately a week. Meeting dismissed." Zeus stated.

All of the gods an goddesses went up to Percy to congratulate him. I noticed Hephaestus and Hestia holding hands, and I smiled. They were newlyweds, got married after Hephaestus and I divorced. Finally, I was alone with Percy.

"Congratulations." I said a I walked up to him.

He flashed me his crooked grin.

"Thanks."

I frowned a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't cause it, I just want you to know." I whispered.

He frowned but nodded. Then, to my surprise, he hugged me.

"Come on. Let's go to Camp Half-Blood. All you have to do is think of where you want to go." I told him.

He nodded and grasped my hand, then flashed us to Camp Half-Blood. I smiled. Maybe I would have a chance with Percy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

What has happened in my life in the past two months:

1) Mom and Paul got divorced after they saw Amphitrite and Poseidon at the beach. Mom and Dad are still in love, Paul and Amphitrite fell in love, Dad and Amphitrite also go a divorce. Now my mom is now the immortal wife of my dad (dream come true, and I know he will stay faithful), and Paul is the immortal husband of Amphitrite (good luck to Paul, he's a good guy, but Amphitrite is nicer now...).

2) Because Triton chose to move in with Amphitrite and Paul, I am now the official Prince of the Seas and my fathers heir.

3) Annabeth cheated on me with a son of Apollo, I don't even know (or care about) his name.

4) I defeated Kronos, Oceanus, and Atlas.

5) I became a god.

Yep. I have such an interesting life, right?

"Percy? Heloooo? Olympus to Percy, do you read me?" Aphrodite said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of it, smiled sheepishly, ad most likely blushed.

"Sorry, thinking." I said with a laugh.

Aphrodite laughed to and nodded. I thought I caught a hint of a blush on her cheeks, but why would she blush? Blush is also makeup...

"Hey Aphrodite? Why do you wear makeup?" I asked.

Aphrodite shrugged.

"It makes me look pretty." she stated simply.

I shook my head.

"Aphrodite, you're beautiful, and I think that without makeup you would be even more beautiful." I stated.

"T-thank you." she stuttered with a blush.

Why was she stuttering and blushing? Did I say something? Wait...oh gods...

"No problem. It's the truth." I said, furiously blushing.

We looked at eachother and bursted out laughing. Most likely at ourselves for blushing. After a few minutes, we calmed down to chuckling.

"Wait...I just realized we're at camp..." I said.

She looked around. We were on the beach, and nobody was here.

"Yeah..."

And then we bursted out laughing again.

"Aphrodite, I think this is the beggining if a beautiful friendship." I said between laughing.

She nodded, and I put my arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around my waist as we continued laughing. After about ten minutes, we didn't calm down, and only started laughing even harder. I fell to te floor from laughing so hard, but I had my arm around Aphrodite and her arm around me, so we both fell to the floor. Shelanded on top of me, her hair falling in her face. She really did look beautiful... Snap out of it, Percy!

"Sorry." I breathed.

"It's okay." she whispered.

I tucked some hair behind her ear. Her face was beet red, like mine. She was so close I could kiss her...

"Percy?" she whispered.

"Hm? Yeah?" I replied.

I noticed our faces were slowly inching closer.

"Percy, I need to tell you..." she trailed off.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Her lips were so close... Since when did I want to kiss Aphrodite? But I really do...she's sweet, kind, beautiful, and I feel like I could trust her.

"That I...you know what? I'll tell you later. I need to do something first." she whispered with a smile.

She looked even more beautiful with a smile.

"Do what?" I asked.

We both moved closer, our lips milimeters apart.

"This." she breathed and our lips met.

Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, molded like they were made for eachother. Her lips tasted lip strawberries and the slightest hint of the sea. It was bliss.

Aphrodite POV:

Kissing him was what I had dreamed of, but better. So much better... His lips tasted salty like the sea, but sweet like a fresh chocolate chip cookie. It was the best kiss I ever expierienced. All the others were full of lust and want, but this was sweet and passionate. I smiled against Percy's lips. It was bliss.

Percy's POV:

We could have continued kissing, but I pulled away and smiled.

"Let's go see Chiron and the Campers." I whispered.

Aphrodite pouted.

"But why?" she whined.

I smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Because dinner is about to start." I whispered, and the conch sounded right after I finished my sentence.

I stood up and offered her my hand with asnow. She giggled and I pulled her up, but kept my fingers laced with hers.

"Come on." I said and led her to the Dining Pavilion.

Once we saw the Campers, Aphrodite dropped my hand. I shot her a questioning gaze and she gave me the "tell you later" look. I nodded and she walked ahead of me and met her kids. I continued walking, and all the whispers were making me uncomfortable.

"Percy is back! He got even hotter..."

"Damn, look at that body! And those eyes..."

"Too hot! He's so hot, I'm going to faint!"

Those we're the frequents, and the most appropriate. Some of the others...oh gods...

"Percy?" somebody asked.

I stopped and turned around.

"Hell, Annabeth." I said curtly, and continued walking.

Annabeth jogged to catch up.

"Where have you been for the past month?" she asked.

It was only a month? Hm, time flies.

"Fighting Titans." I said simply.

"What! Who? How?" she exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"I found out Atlas got out from under the sky, so I went to find him. Along the way, I had a run in with Oceanus, needless to say he's in Tartarus. I got to Mount Orthrys, Atlas was gettin Kronos back. I fought Atlas, got him back under the sky, and then sent Kronos to Tartarys again." I explained.

She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Wow...that's...something. Anything else happened?"

"Yep." I stated.

"Are you gonna tell me?" she pushed.

"Nope. Ateast not now, you'll fond out along with the others." I stated.

I was still a bit upset with Annabeth, but I was over her. I've moved on. I smiled as I thought about Aphrodite. Annabeth saw my smile and blushed. Oh gods no...not this conversation...

"Percy...I'm really sorry, and I want to give us another chance." she said as she grasped my hand.

Everybody was watching and whispering now.

"Annabeth. That would be nice." I started.

Her face lit up, and I heard Aphrodite's gasp that the others couldn't hear.

"But I've moved on. And I'm very happy with thos girl. She sweet, beautiful, understanding. She's perfect in every aspect. I'm sorry Annabeth, but us isn't going to happen again." I said.

I shot Aphrodite a glance and smiled. She grinned back at me. With a bit of newfound confidence, I walked into the dining pavilion. Once very body was seated, Dionysus started.

"Well, hello brats! I'm done with this camp, so please don't cry for me leaving. My replacement is already ere, so see you never!" he exclaimed and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"I do not know who the new Camp Dorector is, but we do have a guest. Welcome, Lady Aphrodite. Do you happen to know who the new Director is?" Chiron asked.

Aphrodite grinned and a shared a knowing look.

"Why, yes I do. Why doesn't he stand up?" she stated.

I grinned and stood up.

"Hello everybody. My name is Perseus Jackson, I go by Percy, but you all know that. I am the Fifteenth Olympian, and the new Camp Director." I stated.

There was silence. Then everything webt insane.


End file.
